Sailor Moon YuGiOh Crossover
by Star Girl11
Summary: Kaiba has a sister? The Silver Crystal is a Millennium Item? Where in the world is Luna in this fanfic? Serena duels? Answers to those questions and much much more in here ((better summary inside)). REJOICE! Pt. 4 is FINALLY up! Sailor MoonYu-Gi-Oh
1. Sailor Moon YuGiOh Crossover

Sailor Moon Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover By Star Girl  
  
Author's Note: I'm back with a whole new story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Summary: This takes place after the Sailor Moon Stars season. Serena is really from the Yu-Gi-Oh dimension. She is Kaiba's younger sister ((no Kaiba's brother does not appear in this fanfic)). After leaving Luna under Mina's care she returns home and is reunited with Kaiba. She has been dueling since a young age and is a well respected for her strategies. She holds one Blue Eyes White Dragon that was given to her by Kaiba. It turns out the Silver Imperium Crystal is the Eighth Millennium Item ((one thing stays the same, it was still created back in the Sailor Moon dimension)). Thus are story begins.  
  
Pt.1  
  
Home At Last  
  
"Please Mina, where I am going Luna won't fit in," Serena complained.  
  
"Why not," Mina said. All she had been told was to come to Serena's apartment to talk about something, and now she found herself arguing with Serena about taking Luna in for her.  
  
"Trust me she just won't," Serena said. Luna yawned and glanced at the clock and said to Artemis, "How much longer do you think this will last?"  
  
"I would give them another half hour," Artemis said.  
  
"That is what you just said a half hour a go," Luna said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Artemis said.  
  
"All right, I'll take Luna," Mina said finally giving in. With that she scooped Luna up and walked Artemis following behind her glancing at Serena for a quick second before leaving the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Luna, but I don't know how Kaiba would react to having you there," Serena says quietly wiping her tears away. She goes to her room grabs her luggage and heads to the park.  
  
Once there she hold up her Crescent Key (the key used to transport her from dimension to dimension) and says, "Crescent Key I call upon your power, take me home!" In a brilliant flash of white light she disappears and finds herself in Domino City. A small grin appears on her face and she softly whispers, "Home at last!"  
  
She headed to the Kame Game Store to pick up her deck she had left there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Yu-Gi-Oh gang's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So let me get this straight, Bakura is after the items," Joey commented leaning against the counter looking at the older Yugi and Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, he has been taken over by something so be careful around him," Kaiba said.  
  
"Hey gramps you still have my deck," came a familiar voice everyone turned to see a girl with blond hair in the strangest hairstyle and blue eyes standing near the door.  
  
"Can you co," Yugi started but was cut off by Kaiba, "Serena what are you doing here?!"  
  
"That was what I was going to ask you bro, who are your friends," the girl obviously named Serena said.  
  
"BRO!" everyone but Kaiba and Yugi's grandfather shouted.  
  
Kaiba blushed slightly before explaining, "Um, guys I would like you to meet my younger sister Serena, Serena this is Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Serena said smiling.  
  
"How can those two be siblings, they look and act nothing a like," Joey whispered to Tristan.  
  
"Anyway, gramps do you still have my deck," Serena said.  
  
"Yes, I'll go grab it," Yugi's grandfather ((okay he is now going to be called Gramps I am tired of typing that)) said going in the back to retrieve it.  
  
"So you duel," Tea asked.  
  
"Yes, have you ever heard of Serena the Duelist," Serena said sitting down.  
  
"Yeah she was supposed to be a duelist who had been dueling since the age of 9, she was one of the first people to beat Pegasus, she mysteriously disappeared around 2 years a go," Tristan said.  
  
"You know your facts Tristan, I'm Serena the Duelist," Serena said smiling.  
  
"What!" Everyone excluding Kaiba and Yugi shouted. Shock is written on Yugi's face but he doesn't say anything.  
  
"Here it is Serena," Gramps said returning with a briefcase.  
  
"Thanks Gramps," Serena said taking the briefcase.  
  
"I think we should get back to the matter at hand, if you don't mind," Yugi said slightly annoyed at this sudden disruption.  
  
"I agree with Yugi," Tea said.  
  
"Anyway Serena to fill you in there is a guy named Bakura who is after seven Millennium Items, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and I hold each one item, Bakuba unfortunately holds one himself, we believe that is how he got possessed by this evil in the first place, the other two we do not know where they are, the Millennium Items are powerful, and if Makuba gets all seven of them who knows what could happen," Yugi said.  
  
"How comes this reminds me of Zoicite and the Seven Rainbow Crystals," Serena said out loud getting a few stares, "Did I just say that last thought out loud!" When she gets a nod of heads from the group she sighs and says, "Anyway just to explain that, at one point in my fighting evil back there, I had to fight this one person named Zoicite, who was trying to gather the Seven Rainbow Crystals, he/she was eventually killed, not to long after the Rainbow Crystal combined to form the Silver Imperium Crystal."  
  
Yugi was staring at her with a look that seemed to say did-you-just- say-what-I-think-you-just-said before saying, "The Legendary Millennium Item is for real?!"  
  
"The Silver Crystal is a Millennium Item," Serena said with an equally shocked face.  
  
The End of Pt. 1  
Author's Note: Heh heh! Cliffie! In the next chapter find out how the Silver Crystal is a Millennium Item. Whether Serena will start dueling, and what will happen to Bakuba! 


	2. Sailor Moon YuGiOh Crossover Pt2

Sailor Moon Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover  
  
By  
  
Star Girl  
  
Author's Note: New chapter! By the way what couple do you want? Under a request from another author there is not going to be a Serena/Darien thing. And it is already there is not going to be a Serena/Kaiba thing because those two are friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Pt.2  
  
How In The World Is The Silver Crystal  
  
A Millennium Item?!  
Flashback from the last part  
  
"The Silver Crystal is a Millennium Item," Serena said with an equally shocked face.  
  
Back to this part  
  
"Yes it is, it is the most powerful of all the Millennium Items, only the royal family of the Moon Kingdom can harness its power, even when they are using it there lives are at risk," Yugi said.  
  
"Well that is good to know, that there is an eighth Millennium Item, but how are we going to find it," Tea said.  
  
"That is all ready covered," Serena said rummaging through her suitcase for her locket, "Now I know I put it around here somewhere."  
  
"Huh," the rest of the group says looking at her with question marks on their heads as clothes are thrown around in Serena's scearch for the locket.  
  
"Uh hear it is," Serena says finally finding her locket and pulling it out and showing it to the group.  
  
"What is this, is it like a tracking device or something," Joey said holding it in his hands.  
  
"It is not a tracking device open it up at the bottom," Serena said loudly with a huge sweatdrop.  
  
Yugi opened it up and saw the Silver Crystal inside and said, "This is it, this is the Sliver Crystal, how did you get this Serena!"  
  
Serena rolls her eyes and says, "Duh! I'm the reincarnation of Princess Serenity!"  
  
Now the whole group was staring at her wide-eyed causing Serena to giggle some before saying, "Anyway who is this Bakura guy?"  
  
"Bakura, used to be our friend, until right around the time Yugi defeated Pegasus, when he started to act really weird," Tristan told her.  
  
"Oh," Serena said.  
  
"So what kind of deck do you have, Serena," Joey asked.  
  
"Want to see it," Serena said.  
  
"Sure," Joey said.  
  
"All right," Serena said opening up her briefcase she had gotten from Gramps to reveal it was full of cards!  
  
"I guess they do have something in common, they have a briefcase full of cards," Joey whispered to Tristan.  
  
The group continued to talk until a beeping noise interrupted them and Serena opened up her locket and seemed to be talking to someone and then flipped the lid close.  
  
"Listen guys I have to go, a bit of an emergency came up back in the other dimension, and by the sounds of it I need my cards, I promise to be back as soon as possible, all right," Serena said.  
  
When the group nodded their heads Serena turned to Gramps and said, "Do you have a bathroom I can use real quickly?" Seeing the confused looks on the other faces she mouthed she would explain later. After finding out where it was she went there and transformed Eternal Sailor Moon before leaving the store heading towards the hill where she usually came and went from the dimensions.  
  
The End of Pt.2  
  
Author's Note: Another cliffie. Just be thankful you are getting two parts out of me in two days, you usually don't get that. 


	3. Sailor Moon YuGiOh Crossover Pt3

Sailor Moon Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover By Star Girl  
  
Author's Note: This chapter would have been finished earlier but I went to a movie instead. By the way Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness. Those were misspells, and the call Seto, Kaiba in the translations I've seen on WBKids but if I might change it over. By the way you have to see the movie The Core it is so good. If you listen real closely at one point during the movie when they are just figuring it out John Keys says:  
  
".Sailor Moon crap."  
  
I can't remember what he said before that. I do not like he called Sailor Moon, crap, but the cool part is he mentioned it, you know what I mean? By the way I am thinking doing more cliffies and Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers in the future, I seem to get more reviews. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Pt.3  
  
The Truth is Revealed to the Sailor Scouts  
  
Flashback from the last part  
  
After finding out where it was she went there and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon before leaving the store heading towards the hill where she usually came and went from the dimensions.  
  
On to this part  
  
'Oh man, I have only been back here for three hours and already a youma attack came up back in the other dimension,' Serena thought to herself as she pulled out her Crescent Key and saying, "Crescent Key, lend me your power, take me to the other dimension!"  
  
In a flash of light she disappeared from that dimension, and reappeared in the other dimension and was met by looks of shocked and surprised looks from her senshi and thought, 'Oh boy, they're going to want some answers!'  
  
"Well your finally here, let's card duel shall we," the creature hissed.  
  
Eight sailor senshi's thoughts who are very confused, 'Card duel?!'  
  
'Oh brother, better get a deck set up,' Serena thought, out loud she said, "I accept, but I have to get my deck together first!"  
  
The creature nodded its head and Serena opened her briefcase and began sorting through it while the senshi crouded around her looking at it. Finally she was done getting it together and stepped into the box to stand on for the dueling session.  
  
She drew her hand and looked at it. As time passed Serena was winning the match with ease and was thinking, 'Man, this guy doesn't know who he is dealing with, I'm going easy on him otherwise this match would have been over long ago.' Eventually Serena wins the duel ((sorry I don't know a lot of the cards or else the duel would be much more interesting, so I am keeping it REALLY basic)) and defeats the monster.  
  
She turns to see the senshi looking at her with more confused looks then ever and Sailor Venus speaks for the group, "Serena, you realize you have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
The End of Pt.3  
  
Author's Note: Another cliffie, well sort of. Anyway how will the senshi handle this, will Kaiba accept Luna, and how is Serena going to tell the senshi about this? All in the next few parts. I might write another part later. But this is my second part today so I don't really know! 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I'm sorry everyone for the long wait but I am having a major case of writer's block could you kind reviewers be kind enough to help me out here with figuring out the next part of the story!  
  
Please tell me in a review. No emails please!  
  
By the way I am planning to revise the chapters about the time I do get over this writer's block.  
  
Anyway this is what I have so far:  
  
Pt. 4  
  
Serena's Story Unfolds  
  
Flashback from the last part  
  
She turns to see the senshi looking at her with more confused looks then ever and Sailor Venus speaks for the group, "Serena, you realize you have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
On to this part  
  
'Oh boy, I guess I better take them to Domino City, after I tell them to pack up for the trip,' Serena thought to herself and saying out loud, "Uh guys I want you to pack some clothes and stuff and meet back at the park because you are going to be going out of town for a while."  
  
The groups faces get even more confused but they do as told. Around a half an hour later the group was back at the park in citizen form along with the two cats. 


	5. Sailor Moon YuGiOh Crossover Pt4

Sailor Moon Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Pt.4  
By  
Star Girl  
  
Author's Note: Yoh everybody I am over my writer's block! First let's give an update on how the boyfriend poll:  
  
Serena/Yami ((Bunnychu sorry but I already promised an author this not to be a Serena/Darien fic otherwise it would be up under the list of choices because you are so helpful. Oh by the way fans my Yu-Gi-Oh knowledge has increased since March)): 1  
  
Serena/Bakura: 1  
  
Serena/Malik ((makes note to self to ask reviewer if it was the light half or the dark half)): 1  
  
Serena/Yuugi:  
  
Serena/Ryou:  
  
Serena/Joey ((hey I am letting all the boys have a grab at this)):  
  
Serena/Tristan:  
  
Serena/Seiya ((saw the Stars season while I was in Japan so the Three Lights will appear later on and so I am leaving this open as an option but this might not pop up in all my fanfics)):  
  
((Note: The scouts will be appearing quite often after this chapter))  
  
Amy/Greg: 1  
  
Amy/Yami:  
  
Amy/Yuugi  
  
Amy/Bakura:  
  
Amy/Ryou:  
  
Amy/Malik (dark half):  
  
Amy/Marik (light half):  
  
Amy/Joey:  
  
Amy/Tristan:  
  
Amy/Seto  
  
Raye/Chad: 1  
  
Raye/ Yami:  
  
Raye/Yuugi  
  
Raye/Bakura:  
  
Raye/Ryou:  
  
Raye/Malik (dark half):  
  
Raye/Marik (light half):  
  
Raye/Joey:  
  
Raye/Tristan:  
  
Raye/Seto:  
  
Lita/Ken (my idea):  
  
Lita/Yami:  
  
Lita/Yuugi  
  
Lita/Bakura:  
  
Lita/Ryou:  
  
Lita/Malik (dark half):  
  
Lita/Marik (light half):  
  
Lita/Joey:  
  
Lita/Tristan: 1  
  
Lita/Seto:  
  
Lita/Taiki ((I believe that Taiki liked Lita in the Stars season)):  
  
Mina/ Yami:  
  
Mina/Yuugi  
  
Mina/Bakura:  
  
Mina/Ryou:  
  
Mina/Malik (dark half):  
  
Mina/Marik (light half):  
  
Mina/Joey:  
  
Mina/Tristan:  
  
Mina/Seto: 1  
  
Mina/Yaten:  
  
Rini/Mokuba ((I forgot to mention I had a change of heart and Mokuba will be in this story, I really don't know)) : 1  
  
Rini/Yuugi:  
  
Rini/Ryou:  
  
Rini/Marik (light half):  
  
Rini/Some person's future kid:  
  
Hotaru/ Yami:  
  
Hotaru/Yuugi  
  
Hotaru/Bakura:  
  
Hotaru/Ryou: 1  
  
Hotaru/Malik (dark half):  
  
Hotaru/Marik (light half):  
  
Hotaru/Joey:  
  
Hotaru/Tristan:  
  
Hotaru/Mokuba:  
  
Michelle/Bakura: 1  
  
Michelle/Amara:  
  
Amara/Malik/Marik: 1  
  
Amara/Michele:  
  
Trista/Pegasus: 1  
  
Okay done with that (no the polls not over I am just glad I finished typing up)! Anyway all comments towards reviewers will be at the bottom. Now read  
on people!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Pt. 4  
  
Serena's Story Unfolds  
  
Flashback from the last part  
  
She turns to see the senshi looking at her with more confused looks then ever and Sailor Venus speaks for the group, "Serena, you realize you have a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
On to this part  
  
'Oh boy, I guess I better take them to Domino City, after I tell them to pack up for the trip,' Serena thought to herself and saying out loud, "Uh guys I want you to pack some clothes and stuff and meet back at the park because you are going to be going out of town for a while."  
  
The group's faces get even more confused but they do as told. Around a half an hour later the group was back at the park in citizen form along with the two cats.  
  
"So now what," Luna said.  
  
"Okay form a circle holding hands someone take my right hand and another person on my left side grip on to me somehow while not gripping on to my left hand because I need that hand, Luna and Artemis get on to someone's shoulders," Serena said. They got into a circle with Raye on her right side while Amara was on left side, Artemis got onto Mina's shoulder while Luna got onto Serena's right shoulder since Amara was gripping Serena's left shoulder.  
  
"Okay everyone ready," Serena asked when everyone nodded their heads she said, "Okay then here we go hold on tight!"  
  
She took out her Crescent Key which when Trista saw it her eyes widened before Serena said, "Crescent Key I call upon your power, take us to my home!"  
  
In a flash of white the group disappeared and reappeared in Domino City while Serena and Trista managed to land on their feet ((surprise, surprise)) while the others landed on top of each other do to not having practice with traveling from dimension to dimension.  
  
When the whole group was back on their feet again Amy was the one to ask the question that was on everybody's mind, "Serena where did you take us?"  
  
"Everybody, I would like to welcome you to my hometown, Domino City, Japan," Serena said who had been previously looking out on the city twirled around and looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Domino City," Amy asked, "But Serena there is no place called that back home."  
  
"Speaking of home, Serena didn't you call this your hometown," Raye said.  
  
"To answer Amy's question, Domino City doesn't exist back there for several reasons, and to answer Raye's question I called it my hometown because this is my birthplace and I lived here until my senshi days rolled around," Serena said who had turned around again to look at the city.  
  
A long silence was all that followed that which Lita finally broke, "So your really from this dimension Serena?"  
  
"Yes," Serena said not turning around, "So do you want to meet my brothers?"  
  
"Serena I thought you didn't have any living family members," Mina said tilting her head slightly.  
  
"My parents died back when I was young and we were adopted by the head of Kaiba Corp, our adopted father passed away a while back and my older brother Seto is now in charge of the company," Serena said still not turning around.  
  
Another long silence followed that which Hotaru finally broke, "So why don't you go and introduce us to them and any friends you have?"  
  
Serena turned around now faintly smiling, "Okay!"  
  
With that the group started heading down the hill and headed towards the Kame Game Shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Yu-Gi-Oh Gang's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By now Mokuba had joined them and Yami had handed control back over to Yuugi and Seto was pacing back and forth wondering where in the world Serena had gone off to.  
  
"Calm down Seto I'm sure she is fine, she has been living on her own for the past three years right," Yuugi said.  
  
"Yeah but still," Seto said.  
  
All heads turned at the sound of the door opening and closing. Serena walked in followed by eight girls and two cats.  
  
"Uh Serena, who are these people," Seto asked eyeing them.  
  
"These people are my friends, the blue haired one is Amy, the raven haired one is Raye, the brown haired one is Lita, the blond hair one is Mina, the one with the short brownish blond hair is Amara, the one with the aquamarine colored hair is Michelle, the one with short dark purple hair is Hotaru, and the one with the green hair is Trista, and the two cats are Luna and Artemis," Serena said pointing at each in turn, "Everyone this is my two brothers Seto the tall brown haired one, and Mokuba the short black haired one, and my new friends Yuugi, the one with the hair that defies gravity, Joey, the blond haired one, Tristan, the one with the brown hair done in a mowhawk style, Tea, the one with short brown hair and blue eyes, and finally Gramps, Yuugi's grampa."  
  
Serena finished introductions and Mina leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Your brother is one hell of a hunkster." Serena sweatdropped at that comment.  
  
The next hour and a half was spent telling the sides their stories. Somewhere along the lines of the Deathbusters the door was heard opening and closing and none other than Pegasus himself walked in.  
  
"Pegasus what do you want," Yuugi said in a very low voice before switching over to Yami.  
  
"I am here to challenge Ms. Serena here to a duel," he said nodding his head at Serena. Serena sweatdropped again and shook her head while thinking, 'Here we go again!'  
  
"All right Pegasus, I accept your challenge," Serena said.  
  
"Serena are you sure, you remember the last time you dueled Pegasus," Mokuba said.  
  
"Yes I do, but it won't happen again," Serena said determination in her voice she could sense the others were staring at her but she ignored it as she prepared to get ready to duel.  
  
The End of Pt.4  
  
Author's Note: Cliffie but who cares in my opinion I am finally done with this chapter! Anyway I am going take a couple of days off from writing before starting to work on the fifth part. But I am planning to get the fifth part up before school starts for me. Anyway thank you time:  
  
Anime Gurl: My first reviewer and you asked for more and you got it!  
  
DaughterOfDeath: Yeah I added a new chapter and as asked no Darien/Serena.  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: My mistakes are soon to be corrected! You bet Malik is going to be in this he is one of my favorite characters ((I think I watched to much Yu-Gi-Oh while I was in Japan))! By the way I hope you were able to convince your parents to let you see The Core! By the way look below the thank you list.v  
  
sailorsunandchildofthesun: Glad you like the story. I wrote more as asked.  
  
Sailor Millenia: Laughs slightly at the review. I was able to download the other chapters the story seems interesting but there are so many names to memorize!  
  
Crystalstorm21: Thanks for the compliment on the story. And look I'm over my writer's block a day after I post the help note! I accept your apology about not being able to help.  
  
LadyLove: Sorry for the wait but you know the writer's block can cause major problems.  
  
Crystal-Winter: You said it was too short and I made this chapter longer.  
  
Myst4Drgn: I updated!  
  
Damia-Queen of the Gods: Finally got to writing more.  
  
serena-bunny-hime: Thanks for the review and I am glad you are enjoying this.  
  
SerenityMoon2: Thanks for the compliment and as I mentioned in my review I made the Crescent Key up.  
  
SenshiOfMars: First of all you didn't have to leave a review for every chapter. Some people did that because I posted the first three chapters in a short amount of time. I'm glad you liked the funny parts. By the way I read your response to my review I'll take that as a compliment that you don't usually read Serena centered fanfics.  
  
mai-ly: I'm sorry if it is too blunt for you I'll try to get better at that.  
  
LadyGalaxyStarlight: Thanks for the compliment and I noticed you had put me under your favorites and thanks for that.  
  
HarpieLady786: I know they are rare I'll review some authors who write SM/YGO crossovers okay?  
  
Dragona 2007: Glad you find this interesting and I updated.  
  
Bunnychu: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're the one who got me back on my feet and writing this chapter. As you can see I took in your recommendation. The Pegasus duel will happen in the next part. Oh yeah and thanks for the compliment.  
  
Okay done with the thank yous and now I have an announcement to make. Guess what? I am planning to write a sequel (or prequel) to this! I am not telling you guys what it is going to be about you will just have to wait until I am done with this story! Oh year hear is what is going to be happening next chapter: Serena vs. Pegasus (there will be an actual descriptive duel this time). Actually that is mostly all of what I can think of at the moment with this minor headache. Oh and by the way I am planning to revise the other chapters in a couple of days but not right now with my headache. Anyway bye! 


End file.
